Maple Saga: Big Bang
by ThanhnuFia
Summary: And so, our worst enemy has come back alive, threaten our world one more time... Can we really leave thing the way they are ? Or do we fight back ? Honestly, I don't think we have any other choice...


**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic but this fanfic. The rest belongs to Nexon/Wizet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Resistance<strong>

_It was a prophecy. And like most prophecies, no one ever truly believes they will live to see its arrival._

_Until they do._

_The Black Mage will return and nothing will ever be the same._

_A new Maple World will arise. Stronger. Better. Determined to resist the evil of the Black Mage. New heroes will explore new lands, master new powers, conquer new evils, and tell a whole new Maple Story._

_This is the Big Bang._

* * *

><p>"Ahaha, can't catch me!" Said a little girl with short brown hair as she ran past her friends.<p>

"Ulrika... Wait..." A young boy with a colorful cap on his head tried to catch up with her, panting, "The adult said... we can't go into the mine..."

"What are you, Jun ? Chicken ?" Ulrike turned around, hands on her hips, glaring at the blond. He gulped when his friend started running away from him again, the sight of the rocky mountain with colorful gems on the rocky side. They both stopped when two more boys walked to them.

"I'm scare Von. Parents told us not to go to the mine" Jun whispered, only to get his twin brother hit on the head.

"If we were going to get into troubles, we might as well have some fun first! Let's play hide and seek" Von pointed at his brother, "Since you're the last one to arrive, you're it. Now count"

Jun gulped, but covered his eyes with his hand and started counting to ten while the other children ran off trying to find a hiding spot, "8, 9, 10. R-ready or not, here I come..."

Someone suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled Jun back. The young boy gasped and turned around to see a woman in policeman suit, "Belle ?" He stammered.

"Where's the other ?" She asked, quickly pulling him the road back to town, "Luka! I found them!" Belle shouted, and Jun flinched when he saw his teacher appeared. Bella pushed the boy to the red haired man before turned back to the mine entrance, "Get him back home. I'll go find the others"

The policewoman carefully searched through the bushes, behind the trees and even inside the cart. After fifteen minutes of searching, Belle felt the heat was getting to her so she stopped.

"Any sight of those kids ?" She turned around and saw a black jaguar making it's way to her. Gently petted it's head, Belle shook, "No, they probably hiding around here. Can you sniff them, Blackjack ?"

The jaguar said nothing, squeezed it's eyes shut and took a deep breath, before walked over a small cart, "There's one" Blackjack growled, bit down on Ulrika's shirt and pulled her out. The little girl gulped when she saw Belle tapping her foot on the ground, her arms crossed in front of her chest, ignored the fact that a jaguar was biting down on her clothes.

"Ehehe..." She laughed nervously and quickly ran back to town when Blackjack put her down on her feet. The policewoman sighed, glanced at the bushes, "I know you're hiding there, come out".

The fat boy quickly ran past her, still sucking on the lollipop. "That's bring the number down to... Von" Belle turned on her heels and walked toward the mountain, eyes glancing at every hiding place possible until she spotted a small cave, almost hidden, in the mountain, 'Maybe he is hiding in there' The policewoman stepped inside the small cave...

* * *

><p>Only to find a huge lab inside...<p>

"What the ?" Belle widen her emerald eyes when she saw hundreds of tube filled with blue liquid, each tube has a person inside. There were blood stain on the ground, with many wires attached from the tubes to a certain machine in the middle of the lab, next to a cart full of Rue – the colorful gems that only has in her town. The policewoman quickly searched through the lab, sighed in relief when she didn't find Von anywhere in there, 'The kid could be in danger if he were here' She thought to herself and picked up a certain notebook, flipped it open, 'Project: Human android ?' Belle scanned through the notebook, thinking to herself, 'This is bad, I need to warn the other!'

"...Help..." A small whisper came from a certain tube near the entrance and Belle turned around, staring at the young girl in white clothes floating inside. Her eyes was half opened, dark circle underneath her eyes as if she hasn't sleep for a long time, and there were tiny wrinkles on her face. The blond walked over and placed a hand on the glass material.

"He...lp me... The other... are de...ad" She whispered again, this time was a little bit louder. Belle looked down and pinked up a rock, about to smash the tube open until she heard a voice from outside.

"Dr Gelimer, how're the researching coming along ?" Said a man in black as two people walked in.

"Everything went smoothly, in just a few days, those human android will be completed" Said the other man - an old man in lab coat and glasses. Both of them didn't noticed Belle was hiding behind the tube as they walked to the machine. Gelimer then started typing something, and the liquid from the tube began to change into the crimson color, making the people inside groaned in pain. Belle pulled out a knife from her inner coat and cut through a few wires behind her, causing some tube to shake violently. "What the ? Schiller!" The old scientist yelled the other man, and Schiller quickly went running to the shaking tube, trying to hold it in place. The policeman watched them went crazy for a few minutes before both of them ran outside when they can't control the shaking tubes.

The moment they left the lab, Belle quickly got out of her hiding place and smashed the tube contains the girl, pulled her out, "Can you walk ?" She asked, but the girl seemed to be unconscious, so Belle wrapped an arms around the girl's shoulder and pulled her up, paced outside...

* * *

><p>"Where are you think you're going ?" Belle saw the man name Schiller was standing outside, hand holding a gun and aimed at her, "Be a good expri... Wait, you are the town people" He trailed off, slightly lowered the gun.<p>

"That's right, I'm one of the town people so you can't boss me around!" Belle shouted and quickly dodged the bullet from him.

"Doesn't matter. I'll just kill you, or better yet, turn you into one of our experiment" He clicked the gun again, aimed at Belle's head. The policewoman quickly pushed the unconscious girl behind her and pulled out a crossbow. She then started absorb the energy around her and turned it into hundreds of arrow, fired rapidly at Schiller while backing away, holding the girl with her other hand.

"Aiden, Luka! I need back up, roaches(1)!" She said to the receiver, as the light arrow was fading away. A loud roar came from the bushes behind her and Blackjack launched himself out, landed on the Black wings member, his teeth sunk deep into the man's shoulder, "Get out of here!" He growled at his human partner when the black jaguar backed away, but Belle refuse to move from the spot. Instead she put the girl on his back, "Go ahead, I'll catch up with you later" The wild hunter said, removed the police coat she was wearing, revealed several bombs inside her coat. Took out once, Belle strapped it to an arrow and fired it at Schiller after she activated it. The black wings member widen his eyes when the arrow cut through the air and the moment it touch his body, the bomb exploded.

The blond set aside her crossbow and examine what left of the man: Some pieces of black cloth, a half-burn medal and a small file inside a metal case lying in his blood. She noticed two people was rushing to her, sighed in relief when she saw her companion. One of them was sitting on a huge machine, his gray hair fell out of place and stick to his sweaty face, while the other man with red hair was holding a long staff, it's orb was glowing purple, "Belle, where's the roaches ?" The both said in unison, and she pointed at what left of Schiller. Threw the small file case at the gray haired man, she placed a fingers on her lips.

"Could you boy clean the place up ? One less roaches is fine but I don't want more of them coming from nowhere" Both man nodded as Belle quickly rushed out of the mountain area.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Did any of you Maple saga: Returned fan miss me ? Well, after a really long time, I'm back! With –drum roll- Maple Saga: Big bang!. This story will take place about a month after Black mage was revived, so stay tune because more will come soon.**

**By the way, roaches mean Black wings member, code from the Resistance.**

**Read and review, I love review!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
